


Comfort Food

by Kashimalin



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Comfort Food, F/M, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, reader has female pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24075982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kashimalin/pseuds/Kashimalin
Summary: Lavender – “A relaxing, comforting story that soothes the soul. It might be about someone caring for their sick significant other or spoiling them with gifts and kisses.”(In this case, it is you promising to prepare your favorite foods for Beelzebub - something he greatly appreciates.)
Relationships: Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 98





	Comfort Food

“What’s ‘comfort food’?”

The innocent question Beel had asked resulted in him dragging you to the kitchen, practically drooling with anticipation at the dishes you had marginally agreed to prepare. Even if the taste of Devildom food, while once foreign, had finally settled on your tongue, you couldn’t deny that you missed all these foods and more from the human world.

So you set out to gather ingredients, Beel assisting with locating replacements or substitutes for ones that you were lacking. Grateful that your D.D.D. had a decent connection, you looked up the recipes necessary and read them aloud.

“I’ll make you my best mac n’ cheese, some ice cream sandwiches, and garlic parmesan wedges. Oh, wedges are like really thick fries.”

“I’m ready to help! Although—” The loud rumble of his stomach echoed in the kitchen. “I’m not sure if I’ll be able to help myself from eating the ingredients.”

“Then you can pinky-promise that you won’t eat it. You can’t break a pinky promise.” Extending your finger, you smiled when Beel looked at it quizzically. “Put your pinky around mine.”

He did so, asking, “Now what?”

“Do you promise to not eat any of the ingredients while I’m cooking, and that you’ll tell me if you get hungry so that I can find something to tide you over?”

“I promise.”

“Good! Now, come closer. There’s a second part to the promise.” Tugging at his finger with your own, you encouraged him to crouch down – and planted a kiss right on his lips.

“Oh—” His cheeks turned cherry red, his bottom lip disappearing under his teeth. “Is that really part of it?”

“No. I just wanted to kiss you because you looked so serious when promising to not eat anything. Now, which do you want me to try to finish first?”

“The mac n’ cheese, please! We have a spiders n’ cheese down in Devildom, but the spider’s legs are really hard to brush out from between your teeth…”

“No more details! No more details, please!”


End file.
